combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tommygun9504/Tommygun9504's Grenade Gazzette - March 3, 2012
Oorah! Me again, fellas, with another Grenade Gazzette for you all on this warm summer's night (location and weather permitting.) In this issue, we look at another three weapons that have given this mercenary some accolades, some epic fails I saw, caused, or endured, and some combat strategies. Let's get started. Must Have Weapons MG42 Steel: Yes, that's right, another steel machine gun. This favourite of the Third Reich has been tooled up with some new, fancy lookin steel components that give this gun a real presence on the battlefield, and it's owner some pretty high accolades. This weapon, coupled with the reduced recoil of good old Papa Server, is a beast. Here's a tip that got me scoring headshots with ease. Aim for the nuts. The recoil and spread will almost guarantee a headshot, and if it doesn't, it'll still kill them. I use this weapon against that hacking Nemexis gunship, against roof campers on Oil Rig (from the other roof) and in Sector 25. However, my M60 Steel works better there. Pack yourself one of these, with fast loading mags. TPG-1: Credit for this discovery goes to Crystalhaze, from The Weekly Haze, for making me buy a bolt-action sniper rifle after declaring "No Semis" in the SR Only NX event today. After begging to use my M39 EMR Desert, claiming that it was full auto, and not semi, he said no, and I picked a random bolt-action sniper. I got owned, but that's because Dredge sucks. After the events ended, and I proceeded to Oil Rig, I decided to start free-running on the roof with the sniper rifle, just to troll the friendly snipers. After firing 4 random shots, and scoring 4 kills, I decided to 360 No-scope from the roof, and I killed two people with one shot. After the hackusations ended, I got back on the roof and started properly sniping. After all the QQ, the EMOD decided that my sniper rifle was too epic, and gave me a chance to unequip it. I decided to shoot him in the face, and score the 140th kill, just because I could. Anyway, the TPG-1 has near-perfect damage and accuracy, with a decent recharge and a good reload time. It's essential for anyone that uses any bolt action sniper that isn't a variant of this. It works anywhere except for Dredge. Nothing works on Dredge. It's a GP weapon, so go for it guys! Hana's MAC10: The little PFC with all the NX keeps bringing us a steady supply of Hana's MAC10, thanks to the mines. I took it, just because I had an Autumn G36E to leave behind, and went and camped in a corner with some smoke grenades. Hana's gone and fixed all the freaking spread this weapon had, and made it usable to tap-fire with. I decided to go and use it, an R870 MCS, and a Double Barrel in Snow Valley, you know, just coz. It works well if you're an accurate tapfire nut. This kid didn't put an ACOG on it. If you can, you should. I don't know, because I don't have one. I just know it works. Use this whenever you can, it's legendary. Epic Fails The Firemask Fail: Rural Estate: 1330 hours. lifted-soul has become the Super Spy. The rules for this is that we may only use melee, and he may only use flame. I decided to be a smart cookie and buy me a fire mask that grants +85% protection from fire. I approach lifted-soul with my trusty Balisong Knife, and I see my HP go 98, 94, 52, 14, 0 in about four seconds. The next 60 seconds were spent near the punching bag, which now has nightmares about me. Forgot to unequip Pitcher: Death Room: 1240 hours. It's the Flag Master TWH event. Rules are that nobody can leave their spawn room. The event coordinators (lifted-soul and KevinSun242) bring the enemy flags to the other spawn room and die. It is now a teamkilling war to be the last player with the flag. KevinSun guards upstairs, so I chuck a grenade at him for kicks, and kill him, and blame it on forgetting to unequip Pitcher. My trollface smile appears upon my face for those precious seconds. Fly Hack Fai Nemexis HQ: 1500 hours. We're fighting DREAD, when suddenly, a fly hacking noob appears! He scores no kills, just flying around the room for kicks, and flies right out the window. His fly hack suddenly glitches when he's hovering over DREAD, and he falls to the ground, under it, and dies in the Void, as seen on FiiNaLDuCK's spectator mode. We then make jokes about how he can fly up, but his KDR flies down, until DREAD goes DEAD. Combat Strategies Rural Estate: Stay in the kitchen with your favourite weapon, and camp the doorways. Pay particular attention to the higher floors. The FAMAS G2, M4A1 Desert Warrior, M416 CQB, ACR, and any other weapon with little recoil works here. Oil Rig: Bring incendiaries and an MG, and spray it down the hallway under cover of the incendiaries. The MG42, MK48 and M60 work here. Snow Valley: Move either on the ground, or underground. Bring a bolt action sniper rifle, an SMG and an AR. The M200 Ghillie, XK-8 and MP7 MOD work here. Communicate with your team using a mic. Site A or Site B? Okay, I need some help with a couple of things. What should I do with an MP7 MOD for maximum performance? Is it better to buy permanent weapons from the Black Market, or get the MYST-Infinity when it's available? Is the G18 anything like the G18 Cobra or the M93R? Is it worth getting? Has anybody gotten anything from Frag U Fridays? Category:Blog posts